He is perfect, She is his everything
by Apex Soldier
Summary: AU! Naruto, class clown, fell in love with the straight A student, Hinata. After a year into their relationship, he is forced to move to the States by his father for his poor grades. Will their love stand or will it fall in the test of time? Very fluffy.


**Hey, yeah, two stories in one day... that's incredible!**

**So yeah, don't forget to review and tell me what you thought about it...**

**By the way, this is AU, they're fourteen and go to school like any other kid. So no ninja, no jutsu, just love... corny I know but hey, that's how it is... I personally liked this one because it really spoke to me even if I was the one who typed it so...**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Two shadows sat together under the stars in the park. A tall, tan blond boy who wore a orange shirt and black shorts held a beautiful indigo haired girl who wore a lavender spaghetti string shirt and a black skirt in his arms. They were both fourteen and in love. She was the smart, classy girl who had fell in love with the class clown, but she didn't care. To her, he was perfect and to him, she was his everything. In the coldness of the night, only the warmth they gave each other was felt.

Naruto leaned down and kissed Hinata, which she happily responded to. Dry tear trails could be seen on her cheeks. She hated how they were not going to see each other after that night. Being the class clown, Naruto didn't have the best grades in school or the best conduct with the teachers. Naruto's dad, a diplomat for Konoha had warned Naruto that if his grades did not improve, he would make Naruto and his mom join him in America.

Naruto, with the help of Hinata, studied hard and she helped with whatever she could. Sadly, because of his limited time, he was only able to bring his grades to a "D". Now, in mid-summer, he was moving to America. When Hinata found out that he was still leaving, she pleaded him not to, saying that she needed him. Naruto wished he could stay but regrettably, he was the one telling her he couldn't.

So that's where they are now, last night together, kissing and just wanting to be in the others presence. Naruto didn't want to cry in front of his love, but the pain he felt was too great and his tears came flooding out. Hinata gentle wiped away his tears and held him close. If it wasn't for his best friend Sasuke, his girlfriend Sakura and Tenten, they never would have got together.

Sakura had talked about Naruto being lonely and Tenten told her that Kiba and Hinata broke up and they remembered her long time crush on him. The two plotted together and a month later, Naruto and Hinata were on a first date.

It was a simple visit to the movies but it didn't start off well. First, Naruto ended up forgetting his money so Hinata shyly offered to buy his ticket. Then Hinata dropped her soda all over Naruto's shirt and pants. She freaked out and apologized, hoping he wasn't too angry. Naruto only laughed and told her it was ok. They watched the rest of the movie in peace until Hinata's ex-boyfriend showed up and yelled at her for getting over him so fast.

Not being the genius he claims to be, Kiba's date called him over to sit down. Naruto didn't appreciate him yelling at his date and him being a hypocrit so he did the only senseble and logical thing anyone in his position would've done; he punched Kiba in the face. Hinata was at first was surprised but couldn't resist giggling, making Naruto smile and completely adore her laugh.

They left early seeing as they didn't want to get in trouble and headed for home. When Naruto dropped her at her house, he snuck a kiss to the cheek and went home. When he stepped on the side walk, he heard Hinata call him out. He turned and saw her running towards him. Before he could ask what she wanted, she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

He was speechless and was only brought out of his stupor because he heard her giggle. He blushed and she only giggled harder. She told him that was thanks for defending her. He told her goodnight and vice-versa. From then on, they would always see each other, both their love for each other growing for one another. One year after their date, today, they would be separated, never knowing when they'd see each other once again.

"Hinata-hime, I want you to know something." Naruto said, laying his head on top of hers.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" She asked, playing with his hair.

"It's more like a promise... a promise of a lifetime. I promise to you, Hinata Hyuga, that I, Naruto Namikaze, will return one day. I'll come back, get you back and never let you go! Believe it!" Naruto promised, making Hinata smile again.

"And I, Hinata Hyuga, promise to wait for you, Naruto Namikaze, and will always keep in touch with you." Hinata said, embracing Naruto. Naruto returned the embrace and starting whispering soothing words into her ear. This caused her to close her eyes and enjoy his words. A car horn was heard and Neji stepped out a black limo sent for Hinata. Hinata got up and started walking but was stopped when Naruto refused to let go of her hand. She didn't even want to see his sad face when she left but didn't get a choice. Naruto gently as he could pulled her back and kissed her with all he had. Both of their tears fell and impacted with the ground.

Hinata reluctantly moved away and headed for the limo. When she got in, she saw Naruto standing still and disappear from her vision. A second later, she broke down and cried even more. Neji put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Hinata, I'm sure knowing him, you'll see him again." Hinata smiled mirthlessly.

"Maybe, but when?" The question hung in the air as Hinata continued to cry.

**[*.*.Time skip: Four years later.*.*]**

Hinata was walking home from school, not really wanting to go home but didn't have a choice. A month after Naruto left, she lost most of her confidence she gained from him and became reclusive. She would go to school, and then go home, nothing more, nothing less. Recently, Sakura and Tenten, her best friends, have been trying to set her up with another boy, his name was Gaara who was a transfer student from Suna. They introduced her to him and they were immediate friends but Hinata knew that was it, nothing more than a friend. Gaara knew this but he didn't care, even Sakura and Tenten knew this. They were only trying to help her out, Hinata understood this. She just wished they'd stop already.

Hinata's been keeping her promise to Naruto, calling him everyday and even sending him letters. The first few months he talked back to her and even wrote back. As the years passed, they talked less and wrote even less until she gave up and didn't speak to him anymore. He still calls but it's a monthly call. Hinata wasn't mad at him, she knew it was bound to happen, she just wished it didn't.

Now, passing the park were they last saw each other, she felt her tears leaving her eyes and her hold on her text book tightening. She stopped walking and broke down, crying all her tears away, cursing the gods for playing with her feelings. She just wanted to die, no one would miss her, she didn't care, no one did, not Naruto anyways.

"Hinata-hime?" Hinata looked up in shock and saw a worried Naruto looking at her, a large bookbag on his back.

"N-No... it's not p-possible." Naruto smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Hinata-hime! I haven't heard you stutter since our first date. I missed you so much." Hinata got over her initial shocked and looked at Naruto. He had tears coming down his face.

"N-Naruto-kun... is that really you?" Naruto wiped her tears and smiled warmly at her.

"Yes my hime, it is. I promised you that I'd see you again and I always go through with my promises." Hinata was dumbstruck, she was barely breathing, afraid that any sudden movements would make him disappear. "I kept dreaming that we would reunite and that we'd stay like that, together forever. I'll tell you Hinata, I had to go through hell just to be able to stand here with you."

Hinata got over her shock and spoke.

"What do you mean?" A tired smile appeared on his lips.

"For the last four years, I worked my ass off, working from one job to another. I barely got a break from that and school. The times I spoke to you I almost got in trouble with my boss and teachers but I didn't care. I need to hear your voice to continue living and working. You see Hinata, I was able to convince my dad that if I paid for my own flight back here, he'd let me. Unfortunately, they are expensive and it took me the last three and a half years working for them. the only reason I wasn't here earlier was because my dad wanted me to turn eighteen first." Naruto explained.

When his words registered in Hinata's mind, she hated herself for doubting Naruto.

"And..." Naruto kissed Hinata on the lips, missing her soft, luscious lips on his. Naruto's tongue begged for entrance and she opened her mouth and they both enjoyed each others taste. When they parted for air, Naruto put his forehead against hers and he wrapped his strong arms around her small waist, while Hinata put her hands on top of Naruto's muscled chest.

"I love you and I hope you can forgive me." Hinata smiled and closed her eyes.

"I love you too and I forgive you for being away for far too long." Hinata started the kiss this time, getting no argument from Naruto. "So if you had half a year before arriving, did you work then too?" Hinata asked. Naruto thought it was a strange question to ask but he answered anyways.

"Yeah, but not as hard. Why do you ask?"

"Well... did you get me anything?" She asked playfully. She wasn't really expecting him to look through his bookbag. "N-Naruto-kun, I was only kidding." Naruto didn't stop though, he kept looking until he found what he was looking for. He hid it behind his back and was blushing.

"Well Hinata-hime, how much do you love me?" Hinata was taken aback by the question.

"Well, I love you a lot and I don't think there's anything I wouldn't do for you."

"I love you just as much Hinata-hime, that's why... that's why I got you this." Naruto handed Hinata a small black box. Hinata's heart beat quicken at the thought of what it was. She opened it up and saw an engagement ring that had a big diamond with a note on top saying 'Will you marry me?'. Hinata then felt Naruto hold her hand. She looked at him and saw him kneeling in front of her and his eyes pleading for an answer.

"I... I wasn't really going to propose now. I was actually going to wait a couple of months or even when summer started but seeing you ask me for something, I thought I might as well. I want you to know Hinata-hime, you don't have to say yes to me. I could wait or even accept the fact that you don't want to marry me." Naruto said, saying the last part sadly. "I just want you to know that I'm 100% sure that you're the only girl I want to spend the rest my life with. So what do you say?"

Hinata glomped Naruto and cried into his shirt.

"So, that's a yes?" Naruto asked hopeful. Hinata kissed him fiercely, giving it as much as she could.

"Yes Naruto, I will." Naruto took the ring out of the case and placed it in her ring finger. He kissed her again as she cried tears of joy.

Later that night, two shadows sat together under the stars in the park. A tall, tan blond man who wore a orange button shirt and blue jeans held a beautiful indigo haired woman who wore a gray t-shirt and a black jeans in his arms. They were both eighteen and engaged. Four years ago she was the smart, classy girl who had fell in love with the class clown. Now, that same class clown was engaged with the girl and had everything he ever wanted in his arms. They both closed their eyes and let sleep consume them, content that their love was near once again.

To her, he is perfect and to him, she is his everything.

* * *

**Aww! That's so sweet ain't it?**

**Yeah, another idea I had and had to write it...**

**it's not as long but hey, it's still good in my eyes...**

**So review and tell me what you thought about it or just if you have an idea you'd like to see here...**

**Oh yeah, and if you think I should make this longer or even write the wedding/ending, hit me up in a review or just PM, which ever works....**

**Good luck with whatever and if you got a problem with me or one of my stories, please feel free to: Deal with it, Get over it or Choke on it...**


End file.
